Deseo de Navidad
by Lil6969
Summary: AU/Otayuri Christmas & New Year/ Yuri a veces siente que su corazón estallará de tanto amor que siente hacia su amigo Otabek... Quizá la magia navideña ese año le de una mano para poder cumplir el deseo que ardía dentro de su corazón [ThreeShot Navideño-Año Nuevo] [¿YurixOtabekxPotya?] ¡Felices Fiestas!
1. Uno

Yuri amaba la Navidad, amaba recibir regalos, la emoción que eso le producía, gustaba atiborrarse de la cena cocinada por las manos de su abuelo y le gustaba también la risotada de Nikolai cuando daba en el clavo con su regalo.

Y justamente tras abrir los presentes, venía su parte favorita: ir a la casa de los Altin.

El matrimonio Altin (que lo conocían desde bebé) siempre lo recibían con una sonrisa, al igual que las hijas menores, las que se le colgaban para que las dejara peinar o trenzar su cabello. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de ese momento era ser recibido por el cálido abrazo de Otabek Altin junto a su presente como cada año.

Pero aquel año no sería así. Otabek estaría sin su familia Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Las pequeñas habían pedido como regalo visitar Disneyland. Se suponía que en un principio iría su madre, sus hermanitas y él; pero los planes cambiaron por su propia petición de quedarse.

—¿No te da pena estar sin tu familia? ¿No te gustaría ir con ellos?

Le había preguntado Yuri la mañana anterior a que su familia tomara el vuelo.

Estaban tirados en el piso de la habitación del kazajo mientras escuchaban música y Potya descansaba sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana (la muy descarada parecía vivir tanto en el piso Plisetsky como el de los Altin).

—Yo ya he ido, es su turno ahora — subió y bajó los hombros — y no, no me da pena porque ustedes son como mi segunda familia.

Dijo lo último sonriendo tenuemente mientras volvía a su celular para reproducir otra canción. Yuri imitó el gesto, con un revoltijo de mariposas en el estómago y un calorcito en sus mejillas.

Otabek pasaría las festividades en su casa. Era un tema que ya habían hablado sus padres con Nikolai y el último no tuvo ningún problema; es más, se había contentado de tener a un inquilino más en su hogar con quien compartir la cena.

.

.

.

Otabek un poco tarde se dio cuenta que solo había comprado el regalo de su amigo y nada para su abuelo. Por lo que, a las 5pm, cuando toda la gente que deja a última hora todo sale a comprar, él se unió al tráfico.

Claro que Yuri lo siguió a la colita, como siempre.

Tras varias caretas disgustadas y/o asqueadas por el gentío por parte de Yuri, empujones, discusiones y demases, terminaron comprando un caro vino para el mayor más un par de cremas mentoladas analgésicas para sus dolores musculares.

Yuri aprovechaba de chocar intencionalmente con el mayor aprovechándose del gentío y aprovechándose de la amabilidad de Otabek, quien nada tardó en cruzar su brazo por sus hombros para cuidarlo de los empujones y no perderlo.

Sí, sí, sí, Yuri sabía que era deshonesto hacer eso, pero una mierda le importaba. Le gustaba la cercanía de Otabek, le gustaba Otabek y ya.

—Oh, espérame aquí un poco — dijo de pronto el kazajo.

—¿Qué?

—Se equivocaron con el vuelto — miró su mano con el dinero y una boleta y corrió de vuelta a la tienda de en frente para reclamar.

Yuri rodó los ojos, cuán despistado podía ser.

Se apoyó en la pared de una tienda esperando, cuando un carraspeo a su lado llamó su atención.

—Tienes un corazón muy bello muchacho, muy lleno de amor.

Dio un salto del susto con la voz ronca. Y miró de quién se trataba: una mujer de mediana edad sentada en la calle, pidiendo limosna. Tenía un gran abrigo. Unos ojos gris como los de un gato abandonado y un largo cabello negro bajo la capucha.

Se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer ¿Eso que había dicho era para él? ¿Lo estaba piropeando una vagabunda violadora? qué demonios ¿Quería dinero?

—Uhm, lo siento, ando sin dinero encima y adió-...

—Yuri, ¿crees en la magia?

La mandíbula casi se le cae, y su pie se negó a dar el paso para irse. Una vagabunda bruja violadora. Genial.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — ella simplemente subió y bajó los hombros con una sonrisa.

—Yo hice una pregunta primero.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri demostraban incredulidad y curiosidad, de pronto la charla se había tornado interesante para él.

Con su corazón algo acelerado por la situación obligó a su mente trabajar una respuesta y con total sinceridad soltó su opinión:

—Esa cosa no existe.

La mujer soltó una risa que descolocó aún más al chico.

—¿Ni siquiera la magia de la navidad?

—No... eso solo aparece en las películas, no es verdad...

—El escepticismo es el comienzo de la fe.

Vagabunda filosófica. Esto se ponía cool, pensó Yuri.

—No dijo cómo supo mi nombre.

—Magia Yuri. Simple y maravillosa magia. Y ya aprenderás a conocerla; ese precioso corazón tuyo merece mostrarse con quien más lo hace brillar, y una pequeña amiga tuya te echará una mano.

Levantó una ceja, sin entender nada. De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, era Otabek que ya había llegado, y esta vez con el vuelto correcto.

—Ahora sí, ¿nos vamos? — preguntó.

Yuri volvió a mirar a la vagabunda quedando pasmado. En su lugar no había más que calle vacía. La gente seguía avanzando ensimismada en comprar.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

.

.

.

Decidió no contarle nada a su amigo. Era obvio que le diría que dejara de drogarse o cosas por el estilo en son de broma y no le creería. Mucho menos le contaría a su abuelo que nada se demoraría con llevarlo al psicólogo por andar con amigos imaginarios a sus ya 15 años.

Esa noche, antes de bajar a cenar y cuando Otabek entró al baño para ducharse, tuvo una muy tonta charla con Potya.

—¿Qué crees que era esa cosa Potya?

La tenía tomada frente de sí y movía sus patitas de forma divertida. La minina solo maulló con desgano, quería bajar con Nikolai para su propia cena con galletitas de pescado.

—¿Será como las películas de navidad con eso de la magia y...? — la patita de su gata se apoyó en su labio inferior, callándolo — tienes razón, es una locura... ¿me estaré volviendo loco? quizá el aire ya está muy contaminado con todo eso del smog y estoy alucinando... ¿crees que sea eso? no entiendo nada Potya... y no me estás ayudando mucho.

—¿Yuri?

Dio un brinco cuando el kazajo salió del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura. Momento en que Potya aprovechó de escapar de su cuarto y de su tonto interrogatorio que no podía responder más que con maullidos.

—¿Hablabas con alguien?

—No, o sea, s-sí — asintió con ganas, dándole un rápido vistazo a todo el cuerpo de su amigo, mordiéndose el labio nervioso y aguantando una dolorosa erección — regañaba a la gata por subirse al televisor.

—Ah... — el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a los extraños (o animalescos) hábitos de su amigo.

Charlaban de cosas banales mientras se vestía frente al rubio que, además de que le costara seguirle la conversación, estaba con ataque, la cara toda roja y disfrutando del espectáculo (por supuesto).

Se recostaron un rato más antes de que Nikolai los llamara a cenar y Yuri nuevamente tuvo el terrible impulso de querer acostarse en el amplio pecho a su lado.

¿Alguna vez se animaría a contarle esos sentimientos a Otabek? se preguntó. A veces se ponía triste porque obviamente alguien como Otabek era heterosexual y jamás podría verlo de otra forma que no fuera como un amigo o hermano; se conocían desde pequeños, prácticamente eran familia...

¿Siquiera alguna vez podría llegar a besar esos labios que le sonreían cada mañana? moriría por chocar sus bocas aunque fuera por primera y última vez.

Abrazarlo todo el tiempo sería el mejor regalo de todos los jodidos dioses. No pediría nunca más nada en algún cumpleaños, graduación, santo o estúpida navidad.

Pensar que algún día el chico conseguiría novia le ponía los pelos de punta, lo dejaría de lado. Temía ser olvidado, o más bien, temía que Otabek se olvidara de él porque para él Otabek era su mundo completo, sus años de vida enteros.

Era increíble cuánto corazón, alma y amor de Yuri tenía en su poder Otabek Altin sin él mismo saberlo. Todo para él, todo para atesorar... o todo para romper.

Sintió su vista caliente. Estar enamorado y no ser correspondido era una mierda.

Otabek era un tonto. Un Otatonto.

Y lo peor es que no quería retroceder o ser simples amigos, quería más, siempre lo supo; que la atracción era mucho más fuerte como para sentirlo un simple amigo.

Quería tomar su mano, pasear juntos, besarse y que lo reconocieran como el novio de Otabek y no el simple "amigo" o "hermanito" como el imbécil de Jean gustaba decirle cuando visitaba al mayor. Moriría por ser correspondido.

Pero por mientras, seguía ahí, a un lado de él. Como su amigo. Mirando el techo, en silencio, con una tonta canción navideña de fondo. Otabek ignorando su corazón desbocado, Otabek siempre tan despistado y él muriéndose por acostarse en su pecho, muriendo mil veces por decirle que lo amaba.

Dejaba pasar el tiempo y dejaba crecer sus sentimientos, pero no estaba haciendo nada por dejarlos salir. Sentía que algún día explotaría por tanto soportar ese amor, necesitaba alguien más para cargarlo: necesitaba a Otabek para sostener su pesado corazón.

.

.

.

Mientras Otabek se había quedado dormido, había aprovechado para llorar un poco en silencio a su lado, sin querer molestarlo.

Se paró despacio para no despertarlo y aprovechó de tomar un baño y vestirse, también maquillarse un poco para ocultar sus ojos rojizos por el llanto, quedando listo justo cuando su abuelo los llamaba a cenar.

Otabek no se había percatado de que había estado llorando, por suerte. Aquello le permitió actuar como siempre frente a él.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y divertida. Nikolai siempre había tenido buena mano en la cocina y sonreía orgulloso ante los halagos de su nieto y su otro nieto adoptado por una semana.

Hablaron cosas triviales mientras Yuri dejaba salir una que otra broma para hacer reír a su par favorito en el mundo.

Se daban miradas cómplices con Otabek cuando uno notaba que el otro estaba tirando trocitos de carne bajo la mesa para que Potya también pudiera probar ese delicioso manjar. Si Nikolai los hubiera descubierto los hubiera regañado por alimentarla así; siempre decía que para eso le compraban latas de atún y galletas de pescado.

Luego, abrieron los regalos y a pesar de que a todos les agradó lo que recibieron, sin duda el que más chilló fue Yuri con el regalo de su amigo: el disco recién salido de su banda favorita, sus chocolates preferidos y un pequeño dije de oro de un gato para que añadiera a la colección que tenía en la pulsera de su muñeca.

El kazajo recibió la llamada de sus padres y hermanitas a media noche, felicitándolo y prometiéndole un regalo de U.S.A aunque el chico dijera que nada quería.

El Plisetsky mayor se retiró antes de la 1am para poder beber solo su vino en la comodidad de su cuarto viendo algún que otro programa.

Mientras, ambos adolescentes se jugueteaban lavando los trastes sucios; Yuri apretaba sus manos y tiraba pequeños chorritos de agua al kazajo que se los devolvía pero con espuma incluida.

—Yura, esto es asqueroso, me tiraste comida — se quejó riendo, sacando un trozo de carne masticada de su brazo.

—Eso es mío — rió el rubio — batallé bastante para comerlo pero estaba muy duro, está todo con babas — le sacó la lengua, burlándose de la cara de asco de su amigo mientras tiraba a la basura la carne.

No vio venir cuando nuevamente Otabek le tiró espuma... pero esta vez (sin darse cuenta) al ojo.

—Ah, joder — intentó reír pero cuando empezó a arderle se quejó — ¡agua, agua, agua, agua!

—Mierda, ya voy, ya voy.

Se acercó rápido y lo ayudó a sentarse mientras rápido cogía algo de agua.

Lo hizo subir el rostro mientras él de pie lo ayudaba con una servilleta.

—¡¿Pasó algo?! — se escuchó el grito de su abuelo desde la habitación.

—¡Nada abuelo, duerme tranquilo! — dijo rápido.

Sintió las manos de Otabek recorrer sus mejillas, quitando el cabello para que no estorbara y repasando con delicadeza su ojo. Y a pesar de que solo fuera uno, tenía ambos cerrados con fuerza.

—Ya puedes abrirlos, despacio.

Y así lo hizo, pestañeando para acostumbrarse de a poco al pequeño ardor que quedaba.

—Lo siento mucho Yura — lo primero que vio fue el rostro del kazajo mirarlo preocupado, demasiado cerca — ¿duele mucho?

Su corazón dio un brinco feliz y avergonzado, como si de niñitas risueñas saltando la cuerda se tratara. Recordó sus pensamientos hace un par de horas, con ambos recostados, el dolor en su pecho agravado y su estómago revuelto de mariposas con cloro... y quizá con espuma que no sabe cómo mierda bajó de su ojo a su estómago pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que estaba pensando estupideces mientras se perdía en las masculinas facciones de Otabek que esperaba su respuesta.

Tragó en seco y su pecho volvió a presionarse con fuerza. Mierda, podría llegar y plantarle un beso justo ahí, justo ahora.

Pero se contuvo. Otra vez.

—Me duele mucho.

Mucho, mucho, mucho. Le dolía mucho el corazón, como si fuera a explotar, como una bomba a punto de detonar.

La expresión del mayor se volvió más preocupada y Yuri se sintió culpable.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, el kazajo se volvió a disculpar y le echó un par de gotitas al ojo para que no ardiera tanto.

Hizo como si estuviera enojado con él, cuando en verdad estaba frustrado consigo mismo y sus sentimientos que iban y venían, hacían y deshacían como les venía en gana.

Otabek se despidió de él con un beso en su cabeza cuando estuvo bajo las mantas, pensando que estaba enfadado con él.

Yuri tuvo ganas de detenerlo, de decirle que no estaba enojado, que le divirtió mucho lavar los trastes con él, que si no fuera por sus tontos sentimientos seguirían riendo felices por la velada, que se quedara a dormir con él y vieran el techo mientras hablaban, reían, discutían, decían bromas, o en silencio, lo que fuera.

Y adivinen. No. Reprimió su corazón como siempre y dejó ir al kazajo a su piso, enfrente. Por millonésima vez Yuri se quedó con las ganas.

Minutos más tarde y hecho un mar de lágrimas, el rubio sintió cuando Potya saltó de su cama y salía por la ventana, entrando directamente a la habitación de Beka frente a la suya.

—Jodida gata zorra traidora... — farfulló entre sollozos — ojalá te coman los perros.

Seguro se dormiría en el pecho de Beka, eso lo indignó aún más, aumentando su llanto contra su almohada.

Pero lo que más lo enfadó... fue que en el fondo _deseaba con todas sus ganas estar en su lugar._


	2. Dos

Esa mañana lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Otabek durmiendo plácidamente. Y solo eso le bastó para saltar de la cama avergonzado y sorprendido, de paso chocando con el espejo de la habitación del kazajo (donde algo tarde se fijó era donde estaba).

Volteó y... Vio un gato, o más bien, él era un gato... Todo él era un gato, una mota de pelos, un gato, un gato ¡Maldita sea era un gato!

Asustadísimo como estaba se percató del collar con una cintita que estaba usando, joder, y no era de cualquier gato ¡Era Potya!

Era él, el ruso malhumorado pero ahora ¿En el cuerpo de su gata?... Dios, era una gata por la santísima mierda, ¡Era una gata con cositas de mujer y todo!

El impacto y la consternación pasaron a la desesperación, si él estaba ahí dónde mierda estaba Yuri, o él, o su cuerpo ¡O la mierda que fuera ese chico rubio de ojos verdes que hasta ayer era él! ¡Dónde estaba su humano! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

—¿Potya? — la voz ronca recién despertando de Otabek llamó su atención —¿Cuándo entraste?

Miró y notó que el chico comenzaba a levantarse, con la mirada soñolienta. Sonrió al verlo y caminó en su dirección.

Sintió pánico de inmediato, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sabría que era él y no Potya? ¡¿Por qué se le acercaba con una sonrisa y en ropa interior?! ¡¿Por qué demonios se veía tan sexy recién despertando?!

De alguna forma tuvo miedo que supiera que no era Potya y era él, tuvo miedo que lo creyera como la niña del exorcista; que había poseído a su gata y ahora viviría el resto de su vida así... Oh mierda, ¡¿Pasaría el resto de su vida en ese cuerpo?!

¡No quería! ¡Quería vivir como un humano normal, quería su vida de nuevo, ver a su abuelo, tomar desayuno con él, salir al centro comercial como alguien normal, ir al colegio, poder hablar y mantener una conversación con palabras y no maullidos! ¡MALDICIÓN, QUERÍA SU CUERPO DE VUELTA!

Sin darse cuenta y con su mente hecha un caos, estaba maullando hacia todos lados, como loco.

—Estás muy habladora hoy — Otabek la tomó con cuidado por las patitas y lo pegó a su pecho dejando un beso en su hociquito, como usualmente hacía con la gatita de su amigo — ¿Estás bien, tienes hambre?... ¿P-Potya?

 _"Un beso de Otabek, un beso de Otabek, acabo de recibir un beso de Otabek"_ era lo único que su mente procesaba mientras su cuerpo se volvía lánguido y sus orejas calientes.

Esa mañana ambos chicos descubrieron que los gatos también podían desmayarse.

.

.

.

Potya estaba usando su cuerpo. Yuri lo supo cuando llegó a su piso y entró desesperado a su cuarto, viendo al muchacho rubio mirando por la ventana a punto de saltar hacia la de Beka, en frente.

La detuvo a tiempo antes de quebrarse una costilla, mientras, ella percatándose de Yuri, se acercó toda calma y cariñosa a su dueño, como siempre.

—Yuri~ — había ronroneado con voz melosa y su cuerpo enroscándose cerca suyo en el piso, pidiendo ser acariciada.

— _¿P-_ _Potya_ _?_

Pero la criatura siguió ronroneando, con una sonrisa gatuna mientras amasaba la alfombra, acomodándose.

Le dieron unas ganas increíbles de volver a maullar con pánico, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta.

—Yuratchka, ¿qué haces en el piso? vamos a desayunar, Beka ya está en el comedor.

Yuri, o bueno, Potya en el cuerpo de Yuri, pareció espabilar al instante con el llamado, mientras su abuelo salía por la puerta.

—¡Beka! — chilló emocionada siguiendo a Nikolai.

Y Yuri se espantó al instante.

— _Mierda no, no, no, no, no._

Si Potya estaba dispuesta a seguir la rutina de cada mañana como usualmente lo hacía en su cuerpo de gatita, ahora mismo estaría jugueteando desesperada y totalmente encantada con Otabek y eso era algo que en su cuerpo no iba a permitir, ¡Su dignidad estaba en juego!

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta corrió como pudo a cuatro patas dispuesto a salvar su orgullo.

La sonrisa del alegre Yuri que iba directo a lanzarse a los brazos de Otabek fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor cuando él saltó y mordió su mano.

—¡Potya! — exclamó el kazajo dándose cuenta, extrañado con el comportamiento agresivo de la gatita cuando siempre había sido muy pasiva.

Potya en el cuerpo de Yuri no hizo más que erizarse y quejarse mientras intentaba sacarlo sacudiéndolo.

El kazajo se acercó y tomó al animalito con la misma delicadeza de la mañana, dejándolo a un lado y mirando preocupado a su amigo mientras tomaba su mano con dos perfectos colmillitos clavados en ella.

Yuri miró todo frustrado, desde cuando Potya se quejó llevándose toda la atención de Beka hasta cuando el chico lo arrastró al baño en busca de un botiquín para curarlo.

Potya no hablaba, incluso, parecía mirar todo curiosa desde su posición y a ratos miraba a Yuri sonriéndole con total inocencia, sin comprender nada. El chico supuso que no sabía decir nada más que los nombres y eso era extraño, tanto que temía que su abuelo y sobretodo Beka empezaran a sospechar algo.

— _Estúpida gata_ — insultaba entre maullidos incomprensibles para Otabek — _como te atrevas a dejarme mal ya verás..._

—Yuri, por lo de ayer lo siento mucho — dijo de pronto Otabek, observando al chico gata con total arrepentimiento — no pensé que te dolería tanto, en verdad estoy arrepentido y no quiero que estemos mal...

El corazón de Yuri se estrujó con esas palabras.

— _B-Beka, está bien, no estoy enojado._ — musitó conmovido por el rostro tremendamente culpable del chico, pero claro, no podía entenderle.

El ruso ladeó el rostro sin comprender, viendo un poco triste al kazajo queriendo hacer algo para animarlo... ninguno se esperó cuando la frente de Yuri chocó con el mentón de Beka, frotándose con cariño y quedando encajado en su cuello.

El kazajo quedó tremendamente perplejo, porque ¿Acaso eso significaba que lo disculpaba? y es más ¿Desde cuándo Yuri no era cariñoso con él de ese modo? ya no recordaba ni la última vez que Yuri lo había abrazado a menos que fuera para Navidad o Año Nuevo.

Yuri bien sabía el momento en el que había dejado las muestras de cariño: desde que se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento a los 12.

Quiso arañar a Potya por comportarse así en su cuerpo pero más perplejo quedó él cuando el kazajo sonrió tenuemente saliendo de su propio pasmo, acariciando los cabellos rubios con afecto, confirmando que Yuri ya no estaba enojado con él y que eso lo tranquilizaba mucho.

La tarde se la pasaron sentados en el sofá, flojeando, hasta que la gatita hizo su próximo movimiento.

Había estado sentada con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá, casi cayendo rendida al sueño. O eso hasta que encontró un lugar mucho más cómodo situándose descaradamente en las piernas de Altin como si fuera un bebé.

Yuri maulló avergonzado y se paró del sillón frente a ellos ¡Tonta Potya, qué estaba haciendo!

—¿Yuri? — preguntó confundido Otabek — ¿Q-Qué haces?

—Beka~ — fue lo único que musitó refregándose contra su pecho, apoyándose ahí y quedándose dormida al instante.

Yuri salió corriendo, hirviendo en ira, vergüenza, ganas de llorar con el orgullo por los suelos y sobretodo... muerto de celos ¡¿Por qué mierda todo lo bueno te tocaba a Potya?!

Mientras insultaba, no dejaba de maullar enloquecido, rasguñaba las paredes como máquina de matar y daba vueltas en círculos en el departamento.

Cuando volvió al living descubrió que Otabek arrullaba su cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos con una delicadeza increíble, sin molestias, sin quejas y hasta casi pareciendo satisfecho mientras a rato miraba sonriendo su rostro dormir plácidamente. Y se sorprendió, ¿El kazajo no estaba molesto o incómodo?

¡Ahh, demonios! ¡Él debería estar ahí!

 _"¿Pero siquiera te hubieras atrevido a hacer un movimiento así?"_ de pronto su mente lo recriminó...

Y cayó en cuenta de que no. Claro que no, él se hubiera atrevido a dar el paso.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, Yuri despertó en su cuerpo. Miró y se hallaba en su cuarto, con Potya durmiendo hecha ovillo a su lado.

Al principio Yuri pensó que todo se había tratado de un tonto sueño. Estuvo un poco avergonzado de ver a Otabek en la mañana en la mesa pero dio los buenos días de forma normal para que así el kazajo notara que ya no estaba enojado con él.

No podía creer el loco sueño que había tenido.

El chico le sonrió amable, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo está tu mano?

El rubio lo miró serio, de pronto abriendo los ojos como plato, joder... Esto debía ser otra pesadilla de mierda.

Miró su mano y en cámara lenta se percató de los colmillitos que él mismo se había clavado el día anterior.

Quiso llorar ahí mismo ¿No había sido un sueño? ¿Ayer en serio había sido Potya?

Miró a su gatita comer tranquilamente su desayuno y estuvo a punto de putearla ahí mismo con todo y Beka presente, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—Está bien — murmuró con las mejillas arreboladas, tragando ya sin ganas su desayuno.

Si todo había sido real... entonces Otabek sí recordaba perfectamente que ayer se había dormido en su regazo y eso mataba su dignidad de mil y un formas distintas, dejando paso libre a su rostro rosado y un puchero apenado. Ya no quería vivir.

Estaban los dos solos y eso hacía las cosas más incómodas, al menos para Yuri. Nikolai había ido a hacer unos trámites temprano por la mañana y volvería en la tarde.

Como era costumbre en sus tardes de ocio, se encerraron en el cuarto de Yuri a ver un par de películas con Potya revoloteando en la cortina.

Se la había pasado metido en su cabeza, analizando todo lo que había pasado ayer. Tanto muriendo de vergüenza como muriendo de rabia, celos y confusión todavía... Hasta que el mismo pensamiento pesado de ayer lo acechó al recordar a Potya durmiendo sobre Otabek.

 _"¿Pero siquiera te hubieras atrevido a hacer un movimiento así?"_

Potya saltó y se recostó en el pequeño balconcito de su cuarto tomando el sol.

Quizá, y solo quizá... la gatita esa le había abierto una posibilidad a algo.

Recordó el beso de ayer, o bueno, el beso que Otabek pensó le había dado a Potya. Su cara se calentó recordando el tacto suave de los labios ajenos y apretó los suyos.

Miró de reojo a Otabek que observaba casi durmiéndose la pequeña televisión en su cuarto. No lo culpaba, sabía de antemano que las películas de misterio provocaban ese efecto en su amigo.

Se armó de valor, suspiró rápido y sin dejar que su mente lo jodiera e hiciera retroceder, gateó hacia él y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, notando que el kazajo daba un leve respingo.

—¿Yura? ¿Tienes sueño? — su mano acarició sus cabellos y sabía que si lo veía a la cara no podría con el furioso sonrojo de su cara que lo ponía en evidencia.

—¿Te molesta? — dijo en tono enojón.

—No — sin embargo el mayor respondió, acariciando su mejilla caliente, con una sonrisa — para nada.

—Ya.

—Me alegra que ya no estés molesto conmigo.

Y así lo percibió en su tono de voz. El mayor parecía feliz.

El nudo en su pecho se permitió respirar en paz y cerró sus ojos mordiendo sus labios con una sonrisa.

Dios, había dado un paso por él mismo ¡Se había recostado en el regazo de Otabek Altin por cuenta propia y no había sido rechazado!

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron para Yuri como una montaña rusa sobre las nubes.

Otabek empezó a mostrarse mucho más cariñoso con él desde que le había cedido tal confianza para acercarse de forma física.

Se quiso matar cuando despertó otra vez como Potya, como un gato. Pero estudiando el extraño comportamiento de sus cuerpos se dio cuenta que cambiaban cada un día cuerpo y cuerpo.

Así que cuando era el turno de Potya estar en su cuerpo la arañaba al ver que se estaba propasando con Otabek o cuando veía que iba en camino a hacer algo vergonzoso que podría dañar su imagen.

En cuanto a que la gata solo supiera decir "Yuri", "Beka" o "abuelo"... al inicio el chico pensó que sería un grave problema, pero no, Nikolai y sobretodo Otabek eran tan despistados que pensaban que no hablaba porque algo le molestaba y no querían hacerlo enfadar más ¡Increíble lo despistados que eran esos dos!

Cuando era su turno estar en su cuerpo, aprovechaba de ser cariñoso con Altin todo lo que podía y le permitía su timidez. Se jugueteaban como siempre pero ahora de una forma que muchos podrían ver con otros ojos.

Yuri estaba feliz y en el fondo agradecía a esa gata pesada darle un empujoncito con su amigo. Ahora la idea de llegar a gustarle a Otabek no sonaba tan lejana y su pecho latía con fuerza al imaginarse siendo novio del mayor, imaginarse ser el dueño de sus labios y el tacto tierno de sus manos, imaginando que Otabek le correspondía.

Cuando veían películas se sentaban muy juntos, Yuri dejaba que el kazajo acariciara su cabello y su rostro con parsimonia, se acurrucaba contra su pecho fingiendo tener frío y el kazajo no ponía pegas; incluso a veces llegaba a preguntarle si estaba cómodo o no para él posicionarse mejor y Yuri descansara bien.

Cosas que el ruso nunca se había permitido antes hacer para no ser rechazado ahora se estaban volviendo fáciles. Y amaba eso.

Se sentía mucho más cerca de Beka, mucho más cómplices, mucho más todo; porque al fin de cuentas eso era Altin para Plisetsky: _su bello todo._


	3. Tres

Año nuevo se acercaba y si el rubio no calculaba mal, era su turno de ocupar su cuerpo el 31 de Diciembre.

Estaban en el supermercado junto a su abuelo y Beka comprando las cosas para la cena de Año Nuevo. Nikolai había ido a comprar la carne porque él tenía mejor ojo para ello, mientras, había mandado al par en busca de todo lo demás de una lista que había hecho.

... Aunque eso era lo que menos estaban haciendo.

Otabek corría por los pasillos con Yuri sobre el carrito y se escondían del guardia cuando los descubría regañarlos.

El jugueteo duró una media hora hasta que Yuri se removió brusco y el carrito se salió de control de las manos de Beka, chocando con una perfecta pirámide de papel higiénico con mínimo dos metros de alto.

Yuri alcanzó a frenar y cayó cómodo sobre un par de lo que alguna vez fue una perfecta pirámide. Pero los demás papeles higiénicos rodaron y saltaron para todos lados.

Ruso y kazajo se miraron con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos por el desastre, pero rápido su sorpresa se formó una sonrisa divertida y estallaron a carcajadas por la cagada que habían hecho.

—¡HEY!

Otabek miró alertado, justo cuando ayudaba a Yuri a pararse y el guardia se acercaba totalmente enfurecido, mientras por los altavoces se llamaba a los trabajadores del supermercado para que limpiaran el pasillo n° 22 de útiles de aseo.

El rubio solo sintió el tirón por parte de su amigo guiándolo mientras corrían entre los pasillos, ambos aguantando las risotadas de su travesura.

Solo cuando voltearon y se escondieron por el pasillo n° 12 de los licores, se detuvieron a tomar bocanadas de aire mientras entre mirada y mirada seguían sonriéndose cómplices.

Yuri notó la presión en su diestra y se percató que aún estaban tomados de la mano.

—Hay que ir a buscar otro carrito, sino tu abuelo será el que nos regañe — le sonrió, apretando suavemente el agarre, obviamente dejando en claro que no lo soltaría.

Yuri sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y asintió.

Iban en camino a cumplir la lista cuando al rubio se le ocurrió pasar por el pasillo de los fiambres y robarse casi todas las degustaciones de quesos y cecinas, aprovechando que las masas estaban a un lado, también sacando pan mientras obligaba a un divertido Beka a cubrirlo.

Fue así como terminaron sentados sobre los sacos de comida para perros, comiendo cada uno un delicioso sándwich gratis mientras reían de lo sucedido.

Otabek le quitaba las migas que le quedan en la cara a Yuri mientras él le habría la boca mostrándole todo lo masticado como niño pequeño.

—¡Ahg! no seas asqueroso Yura — reclamaba riendo el mayor cuando hacía eso.

Tuvieron que completar la lista de Nikolai totalmente justos con el tiempo, nuevamente corriendo, nuevamente con Otabek tomando su mano con la excusa de que "corría muy lento".

Escapaban o se escondían del guardia al avistarlo a lo lejos, procuraban no reír cuando pasaban cerca de la chica encargada de las degustaciones que negaba con la cabeza disgustada con el rubio que se había robado casi todo y se hacían los locos cuando la señora del pan los miraba acusativa y sospechando algo de la parejita.

.

.

.

Potya los recibió en la entrada, paseándose por las piernas de Yuri.

El rubio aprovechó ese instante en que el Otabek y Nikolai movían las compras a la cocina para hablar con su gata, como si le comprendiera.

—Todo va bien, ¡Todo va de maravilla Potya! — chillaba bajito, emocionado — Beka es muy dulce conmigo, hoy nos tomamos de la mano... bueno, fue porque corríamos más rápido así, ¡Pero de igual modo! ¿Eso es un avance, no?

La minina chocó su naricita con la contraria, como si lo felicitara.

—Todo gracias a ti bebé linda — le besó la coronilla y ella maulló — Pasado mañana recibirás un festín bajo la mesa ¡Te lo mereces, eres la mejor gata del mundo!

La sonrisa del Plisetsky parecía no querer irse, mucho menos cuando Otabek llegó a su lado tirándose al sofá y recostando su cabeza contra su hombro, acariciando también a Potya.

Toda la tarde que prosiguió fueron risas, miradas brillantes que parecían comunicarse en silencio, películas, mucha comida y muchos mimos a la gatita cupido.

.

.

.

Yuri estuvo ansioso todo el día siguiente a que llegara Año Nuevo, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo muy grande pasaría ese día.

No se quejaba mucho. Potya dormía plácidamente a un lado de Beka, ambos tirados en el sofá. Nikolai hacía algunos preparativos para la cena de mañana y él se hallaba acomodado en el brazo del sofá a un lado, observando el perfil del kazajo que chateaba con sus padres a través del móvil.

Nikolai se asomó desde la cocina y al ver a su nieto dormido sonrió. Tomó un plato con una salsa que había estado preparando y junto a unas galletas se las pasó al mayor.

—Ten hijo, si quieres le dejas a Yuratchka cuando despierte aunque no le gusta mucho.

—Gracias señor Plisetsky — agradeció reincorporándose para no derramar nada.

El anciano sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

Yuri miró con ternura la escena, amaba ver a su abuelo y a Otabek siempre llevarse tan bien. Sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo. Seguidos de Potya, claro, aunque ella originalmente fuera un animal.

Y hablando del Diablo, pareció espabilar con el olor a comida y entre sueños se reincorporó al lado de Otabek que seguía pegado a su celular al mismo tiempo que comía. Olisqueó el aire y de a poco se acercó curiosa a Otabek, dispuesta a investigar lo que comía el chico.

Otabek giró cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo había despertado y quedó sorprendido cuando vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca.

Yuri no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo por el shock. Y antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, Otabek tomó de los hombros al rubio y lo alejó de él,soltando las galletas y la salsa que por suerte no se desparramaron. Potya ladeó el rostro con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

Yuri quedó paralizado al instante.

—¿Q-Qué ibas a... a hacer? — preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Y aunque Potya salió corriendo por el sonido de los platos en la cocina que indicaba comida dejando a Beka totalmente consternado y paralizado en el sofá, Yuri sintió su corazón apretarse. Porque independiente de si las intenciones de Potya eran comer, Beka pensó que Yuri, su amigo, iba a besarlo y lo rechazó. Otabek lo rechazó y lo alejó.

— _¿Beka?_ — maulló tembloroso.

El chico se puso de pie rápido y salió del piso seguramente en dirección al suyo. No volteó a mirarlo, obviamente.

Sintió su vista picar y la tristeza inundar sus sentidos.

 _"Beka no me quiere como yo a él"_ Pensó en todo lo ocurrido los últimos días, ¿Acaso había confundido amistad con amor y había malinterpretado todo? ¿Las caricias, las sonrisas, las miradas, todo, todo, todo fue ilusión suya?

Esa noche se escucharon los maulliditos llorando de Potya por todo el lugar, sin nadie que supiera que realmente era Yuri con el corazón roto.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue una mierda. Yuri estaba con los ánimos por los suelos y por más que intentó disimularlo su abuelo lo notó. Obviamente no le preguntó el por qué pero le dijo un sin fin de veces que había helado en el congelador y galletas en la alacena; Dios, amaba a ese anciano.

Beka no se presentó a tomar el desayuno ni a la hora de la comida diciendo que se sentía enfermo, disculpándose también con Nikolai por ello. Había avisado que si se sentía mejor iría a cenar.

El rubio se enfrascó toda la tarde en el computador, viendo estupideces en Youtube mientras abrazaba a Potya y a ratos se largaba a llorar echándose cucharones de helado a la boca.

El amor era una mierda, pensaba a cada instante. Y Otabek era un tonto, Tontabek.

También a veces miraba por la ventana por si el chico descorría su cortina y dejaba verse. Pero eso nunca pasó, no lo vio en casi todo el día y eso lo hacía llorar más, desde que tenía memoria no había habido día en que él y Beka no se vieran y que justo ese día que pretendía pasarla feliz a su lado pasara esto... era realmente deprimente.

El kazajo tampoco se presentó a la cena, sin embargo. Su abuelo y él cenaron en paz, hablando trivialidades a ratos para no dejar espacios en silencio ni en blanco.

El hombre lo abrazó antes de las 12 argumentando que ya tenía sueño e iría a acostarse, pero antes de eso le pasó dos platos grandes repletos de comida.

—Llévaselos a Beka, si quieres pueden salir pero no se queden hasta muy tarde, ¿bien?

El rubio miró los platos en ambas manos. Joder ¿En serio?

No se dio ni cuenta cuando Nikolai le abría la puerta del hogar para que saliera a cumplir su labor. El hombre tocó el timbre del piso de los Altin y palmeó su hombro, como si le echara ánimos. Yuri sonrió sin ganas y su abuelo entró nuevamente a su hogar dejándolo solo.

Otabek abrió la puerta tras unos segundos y Yuri notó la mueca incómoda que hizo su amigo al verlo ahí parado. Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada.

—Hola... uhm, pasa — fue lo único que musitó.

Yuri tomó valor y aunque quiso largarse a llorar de nuevo, dijo:

—Mi abuelo dice que tienes que comer así que te mandó esto...

Lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor y un silencio incómodo se cernió entre ambos. Yuri miró el reloj en la pared, solo faltaba media hora para Año Nuevo.

Seguramente tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado y Otabek ya lo había notado... ¿por qué el imbécil no se acercaba y lo abrazaba? porque cómo le gustaría que lo hiciera...

Miró el piso y con su mano dejó un mechón de sus rubios cabellos tras su oreja. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

—Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales — soltó y Otabek lo miró de una forma que no supo bien descifrar. —Tarado, es nuestra tradición desde que éramos pequeños, ¿O quieres romperla?

Frunció el ceño enojado, sorbiendo los mocos, mirando desafiante al kazajo.

El mayor de pronto soltó una sonrisa que casi lo desarma por completo. Casi.

—Tienes razón. No Yura, no quiero romperla.

.

.

.

Se abrigaron y salieron. Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, poco a poco encontrándose con más gente que iba al mismo lugar con el mismo objetivo.

En algún punto la masa se hizo insoportable y aunque Yuri deseara con todas sus fuerzas que Otabek lo protegiera entre sus brazos para no perderse, mantuvo distancia y no protestó. Mala suerte, pues terminó por perder a su amigo entre la gente de todos modos.

—¡Ocho minutos! — exclamó uno de los encargados de mantener el orden en el lugar, algo así como una costumbre que tenían para que la gente sintiera la emoción a flor de piel.

Yuri frunció el ceño, mierda, no era posible que haya perdido a Otabek faltando solo ocho minutos.

Pateó el suelo y miró al cielo frustrado.

—¿Tanto me odias, destino? ¿No te bastó con romperme el corazón y ahora pasaré Año Nuevo solo y perdido? — levantó su dedo de en medio hacia arriba — Que te den, la puta madre ¡Que te den! ¡Que te den a ti a tu vagabunda que me cagó la vida!

Gritó sin importarle la gente que lo veía extraño, como un loco.

No lo soportó más y las primeras lágrimas cayeron nuevamente. Genial. Era patético.

No correspondido, rechazado, solo, triste, loco y patético. Una combinación nada cool y demasiado penosa.

—Ay, Yuri, tu corazón se ve muy mal.

Se giró rápido, encontrándola entre la gente. A la vagabunda de mierda, sin embargo, ya ni ganas tenía de discutir, sorprenderse o insultar con esas gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sin parar.

—¿Y qué sugieres tú? ¿Cómo hago para que ya no duela? —pidió arrodillándose frente a la mujer que tendió su mano con una sonrisa compasiva, acariciando su mentón con sus dedos en un tacto tan suave que arrulló al rubio.

—Cariño, debes ser sincero con él.

—¡P-Pero no puedo, tengo miedo! Es mi mejor amigo — sollozó con la voz rota, sintiendo las manos de la mujer repasar sus hebras con paciencia maternal.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tienes un corazón precioso con un deseo muy puro, ¿quién se atrevería a tirarlo a la basura? amor, solo debes gritar todo lo que tienes ahí — apuntó su pecho y miró a sus espaldas — Solo se tú, Yuri. Mira quién viene con cara preocupada.

—¡Yura!

El rubio volteó reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

—¡¿Estás bien, te caíste, te duele algo?!

Y como era de esperarse, Yuri miró a la mujer... y ya no estaba. La buscó entre la gente y ahí la vio partir, echándole el último vistazo, sonriendo con sutileza. En el fondo de su corazón, supo que nunca más la volvería a ver y eso solo significaba una cosa: ya no tenía más oportunidades de seguir huyendo de su deseo.

Se puso de pie aún ahogado con los sollozos.

Sintió las manos del kazajo tomarle el rostro, con la respiración agitada. Le secaba las lágrimas mientras lo miraba preocupado.

—¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó dejando que el kazajo le limpiara las gotitas en su rostro.

—Iba junto a ti, pensé que me seguías de cerca. Iba a tomarte de la mano cuando la gente se puso más densa y ya no te vi más.

—¿Por qué no me tomaste la mano cuando llegamos? — lo miró a los ojos y vio que el chico desviaba la mirada, complicado, dubitativo. Yuri volvió a sollozar alertándolo, le dolía que no lo mirara honestamente —... No me ignores así, Beka... Yo no sé qué hacer si no estás, cuando te vas solo puedo contar los minutos hasta que vuelvas.

Sus sollozos volvieron a ahogarlo y Otabek intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas en vano, de paso mirándolo aún con esos ojos que Yuri nunca podían descifrar; quizá ese fue el desatante que hizo que el rubio enviara todo a la mierda.

—Yura...

— ¿Por qué me alejaste así ayer? ya estaba enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y no tenías que ilusionarme, portarte todo lindo y luego solo... Rechazarme así... ¿C-Cuál es tu motivo para llegar y voltearme el mundo entero?

Otabek quedó mudo. Solo el barullo de las personas alrededor se escuchaba, más el guardia avisando que solo quedaban cuatro minutos.

El rubio iba a apartar las manos de su amigo ya sin poder soportar esos ojos cafés que lo miraban estático y sorprendidos, pero a penas y pudo, porque el agarre bajó a su cuello y tan rápido como nunca el kazajo empujó sus labios contra los suyos en una caricia algo bruta que lo dejó en blanco y paró su llanto al instante.

El mayor se separó de él, miró sus ojos de manera profunda por dos segundos y sin dejarlo hacer preguntas lo volvió a besar, una, otra y otra vez. Dando el tiempo suficiente a Yuri para reaccionar y abrazarlo desesperadamente fundiéndose junto al kazajo, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Los labios de Otabek estaban partidos, pero no dejaban de ser dulces y estaba dispuesto a recordar ese momento de por vida. Siempre. Porque lo había estado esperando por tanto que no se veía capaz de olvidarlo y mucho menos si el aliento caliente de Otabek pegaba en sus labios mientras desesperado cogía aire rápido, negándose a dejar ir su boca.

Solo se separaron cuando el bullicio se hizo más grande y Otabek lo abrazó tan fuerte que sintió que se rompería con su tacto. Aunque realmente no le importaba.

—Lo siento, siento tanto haberte herido así — susurró en su oído acariciando sus cabellos — fue culpa mía, siempre logras ponerme nervioso Yura. Quedé en blanco, estabas muy cerca y los nervios me traicionaron.

—¿Nervioso? — se separó a penas para poder verlo, confundido, casi incapaz de creer que Otabek pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimiento con lo estoico que era.

—Me gustas mucho — soltó con una media sonrisa — desde el año pasado, cuando tuviste que ser el león en la obra El Mago de Oz... recuerdo que pensé "oh, santa mierda, Yuri es tan adorable".

Yuri se sonrojó a horrores al recordar esa estúpida obra que tuvo que hacer para subir su mal rendimiento en Artes. La señora no conforme con avergonzarlo a él y sus compañeros así, invitó a todos los demás alumnos del colegio a presenciarla.

Otabek se preocupó cuando vio que el ruso amenazaba con ponerse a llorar otra vez... y al final lo hizo, empezó a llorar nuevamente.

—Esa obra... de mierda — sollozó avergonzado, sin embargo, mucho más aliviado. — entonces humillarme el año pasado valió la pena.

Otabek se permitió suspirar. El rubio ya no lloraba desesperado como antes y eso lo calmaba, ahora sus lágrimas eran pausadas, mientras refregaba su cara contra su pecho y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Desde cuándo te sentías así? — besó la coronilla de su cabeza y dejó reposar su mejilla en ella, cubriéndolo casi por completo del frío.

—Cuando rompiste con Mila... y anduviste deprimido un buen tiempo, pensaba, "¿por qué Beka se fija solo en basuras?" "¿por qué no se fija en mí?" yo nunca podría hacerte daño y te quería tanto, tanto, tanto, que entendí que no era normal pensar así, que no te veía solo como amigo.

— Yuri eso fue... — pensó un poco y prosiguió — hace cuatro años. Ah, mierda, lo siento tanto, tuviste que bancártela solo todo este tiempo.

El rubio negó, ahogado en el aroma del kazajo, en por fin estar en su pecho, abrazados, acaramelados y ya con sus sentimientos sueltos, al aire, libres.

No estuvo solo, o al menos no ese último tiempo...

—Tuve a Potya — sonrió mirando al kazajo, con sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar pero brillantes como dos preciosas estrellas — no sabes cuán importante fue ella.

Altin puso cara confundida, pero Yuri solamente rió por ese gesto. Potya había sido su gran confidente, aún cuando la gatita ni enterada estuviera. Le debía mucho, a ella, y bueno, a la vagabunda también y lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

—¡Queda un minuto!

El par salió de la ensoñación en la que se encontraban embriagados por los ojos del otro. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que la vista en donde estaban era una bazofia.

—Mierda... — murmuró el kazajo, seguramente todos los buenos puestos ya estaban ocupados. Pero de pronto pareció tener una buena idea — súbete a mis hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Apuesto a que me botas!

—¡Que no! Venga, arriba soldado, ¿o no confías en tu propio novio? — dijo levantando una ceja, divertido.

—¿Cuándo me pediste ser tu novio? — sonrió con un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas, sin creerse lo que decía aquel despistado kazajo, feliz por esa simple palabra.

—Justo ahora, ¿Vas a ser mi novio o no?

Un beso emocionado fue lo que recibió como afirmativa.

Y aunque la idea inicial del kazajo era que Yuri grabara los fuegos artificiales para él luego ver el vídeo y mostrárselo a sus hermanitas, el rubio terminó grabando como las reverenda mierda y solo se veía cuando intentaba agarrarse como gato al moreno para no caer, se escuchaban sus risas, el ruido de la gente y algunas groserías del rubio.

.

.

.

—En serio grabaste muy mal — después reían viendo el intento de grabación del rubio — te tenía más fe Yura.

—¡Bueno pues lo siento por ser un llorón y perdernos los mejores lugares! — reprochó sonriendo y con Potya en sus piernas.

—Ya, ya, ya, está bien. Será un bonito recuerdo más adelante — bromeó inclinándose para besarlo con una sonrisa divertida.

El día siguiente Yuri despertó nuevamente en su cuerpo. Sin orejas, sin cola, sin lengua rasposa y sin ser su gata.

Aunque extrañó la rara sensación de ser un felino, se alegró. Abrazó a su amiga cupido y bailó con ella emocionado por volver a ser él y todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Claro que obtuvo un rasguñón por hacer marear tanto a Potya y un feo gruñido mientras huía del rubio.

Estaban sentados en la mesa haciendo nada, habían terminado de levantar la mesa tras el desayuno. Se suponía que la familia de Otabek llegaría por la noche a casa.

Cuando estaban dispuestos a pararse y hacer cualquier otra cosa más que quedarse ahí viendo el mismo vídeo de mierda, Nikolai entró con una caja en las manos pidiendo que lo ayudaran a ordenar un par de cosas.

Así se les empezó a ir el tiempo, con una caja llena de fotografías de Yuri, Yuri el jardín de niños, cuando se le cayó su primer diente de leche, cuando salió de primaria, cuando adoptaron a Potya, en Navidad, Año Nuevo, algunos cumpleaños, unas junto a Nikolai, otras junto a Otabek e incluso una foto que parecía muy reciente del rubio llorando mientras veía La Rosa de Guadalupe. Humillación al máximo.

—¿De qué son estos? —preguntó Beka, aún riéndose de la foto del menor que avergonzado intentaba morirse hecho un ovillo en la silla.

—Estos son de mi época dorada, muchacho — dijo con orgullo Nikolai, sacando unos álbumes muy viejos del fondo de la caja que ni Yuri nunca se había molestado en ver.

El anciano empezó a hojear las páginas hablando de casi todas las fotos, con Otabek prestando atención y de a poco Yuri dejando su humillación de lado y uniéndose al par.

Y cuando el hombre abrió el segundo álbum, con una preciosa foto de su matrimonio al inicio, Yuri quedó sin aliento.

Nikolai se veía rebosante de dicha y felicidad, con un traje negro elegante, en una ceremonia grande, tomado de las manos con...

—Helena Ivanov — suspiró el anciano negando con una sonrisa — ella era tu abuela, Yura. Seguramente no la recuerdas, falleció cuando aún eras un bebé.

Los ojos de Yuri observaron la imagen desorbitado.

La mujer tenía una sonrisa gatuna, unos ojos grises que parecían destellar felicidad, cabello largo negro armado en un precioso peinado. Joder, era la misma mujer vagabunda y Yuri quedó totalmente mudo.

¿Su abuela? ¿La vagabunda filosófica, violadora, limosnera y cuanta cosa más? ¿Era su abuela?

—Siempre tuvo un don para llegar al corazón de las personas de una u otra manera, ya ven, como llegó al corazón de este anciano — rió y Beka sonrió.

Dios, Yuri se sintió horriblemente culpable. Se disculpó mil y un veces con Helena mentalmente por todos los motes y tratarla como la real mierda. Le agradeció, también, todo lo que había hecho por él sin saber cómo... porque se supone que en este mundo ya no existía.

Joder, su abuela era un fantasma y eso... era malditamente cool. Por sus locos pensamientos pasó la idea de querer hacer lo mismo con sus nietos o algo por el estilo.

Miró por última vez la foto de su abuela sonriendo mientras miraba a Nikolai llena de amor y sintió una corriente agradable y cálida dentro suyo.

Otabek lo miró curioso y al tener su atención le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa uniéndose una vez más para ver las fotografías de sus abuelos.

Agradeció mentalmente otra vez a su abuela por haber cumplido su deseo con lo que sea que lo hubiera hecho, desde el más allá, con un hechizo, con brujería, con la Ouija, con algún pacto con el Diablo, o quizá con Dios, lo que sea... O tal vez magia. Simple magia.

Sonrió con esa idea y recordó la pregunta con la que había iniciado toda esa travesía: "Yuri, ¿crees en la magia?".

Mierda. Sí. Sí que creía en la magia.


End file.
